Exit Wounds Tag Part Two
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: It was asked for and now here it is. Hotch and Emily's dinner. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Katie got into my head. She asked for a second shot for my Exit Wounds tag. So she's getting it. The flight home will be first. It'll be JJ and Dave watching Emily and Hotch and then I'll do our happy couple's dinner. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I would not have to write this if I owned it. Trust me.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ sat in at the front of the plane, facing the back. She was watching Hotch and Emily, who were sitting in the back talking.

"She took your advice."

JJ turned her head and found Dave watching the couple in the back too. JJ smiled.

"Did she?" she asked.

Dave nodded and sat beside JJ. "She did. Had to give her a small push myself but she did."

"Looks like it went well." JJ said.

The two continued to watch Hotch and Emily. While normally Hotch would work on the flight home, Emily working herself some times, neither were doing work. They were talking. Emily was sitting across from Hotch and they both looked happy. From their expressions, JJ and Dave could tell they were joking around and there was actual laughter coming from Hotch, something no one had heard in a while.

"I think it went very well." Dave said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch glanced over at Emily as they walked from the jet to the SUVs that would take them back to the office. It was late, time change was one thing Hotch would never get used to, so Hotch had a feeling they wouldn't be doing their dinner that night.

"You staring for a reason Hotch?" Emily asked.

Hotch chuckled. "Just thinking it might be too late for dinner tonight."

Emily nodded. "I was thinking that too."

"So how about tomorrow night instead?" Hotch asked.

Emily smiled to herself, glad to see Hotch wasn't backing out. Not that she thought he would, at least not consciously. Part of her was afraid he might, given the chance.

"Sure." Emily said. "You wanna meet somewhere or.."

"I'll pick you up at your place." Hotch said. There was no way he was taking Emily to dinner and not picking her up. It just wasn't happening. "Seven work for you?"

Emily nodded. "Works just fine for me."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily steadied herself with a deep breath as she slid her earrings in and moved to wear her shoes were. Emily had called Hotch three hours before asking where they were going so she'd know what to wear. He hadn't told her where they'd be eating but told her to with semi formal for dressing. Looking at herself in the mirror, Emily concluded that she'd hit the semi formal mark pretty well. She was wearing a dark red dress that went to her knees. The sleeves went to her elbows and she put a black light weight sweater over it. She'd slid on her low heals and let out her breath. Glancing at the clock, she was it was five minutes to seven and knowing Hotch, he'd be there right at seven. She made her way downstairs and over to her safe. Opening it, she pulled out the smaller of her two guns and, after checking the safety, slipped it into her purse. True she was off duty and going to be with Hotch, who she knew would be carrying at least his ankle gun, she still wanted her own on her. Emily laughed to herself. Only in her life would it be considered normal to take a gun to dinner.

A knock on the door snapped Emily from her thoughts and she moved to answer it. Though she knew who would be on the other side, Emily checked the peep hole first and smiled as she took in Hotch. He was wearing dress pants and his normal dress shoes. However on his top half was a black polo shirt, the top buttons undone and a sports jacket over it. Emily had to admit, the man looked good without a tie around his neck. Opening the door, Emily's smile grew.

"You are always on time, aren't you?" Emily asked.

Hotch chuckled. "Never really did it on purpose, just happens."

Emily shook her head, her smile still in place. "Let me grab my purse and we can go."

Hotch nodded and stepped inside the door while Emily moved to her hall table to get her purse. Picking it up, she threw her keys inside then moved back to Hotch.

"Alright, let's go." Emily said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch stopped the car and turned off the engine.

"So, where are we?" Emily asked.

"This is my brother's restaurant." Hotch said. "Thankfully he isn't working tonight or he'd spend the whole time embarrassing me but I know the food's good and the atmosphere is nice."

Emily smiled "Can't wait to see." they both climbed from the car. "Though, you do know I'm going to have to meet Sean now so I can find out how on earth you could possibly be embarrassed, right?"

Hotch snorted. "I don't think so."

Emily took the arm Hotch offered. "I'm sure Dave could tell me where he lives."

"If Dave values his life, he won't tell you anything." Hotch said, opening the door. "And you won't ask."

Emily smiled over her shoulder. "We'll just have to wait and see."

Hotch shook his head and followed Emily in. They were seated quickly and it wasn't long until they'd ordered and started talking. Surprising to both, not talking about work was easy for them. They didn't feel the need to fall back onto the topics of serial killers and profiling, they had plenty of other things in common. Music, books and what little TV they both watched. Conversation flowed easily as the food came and they ate. Though, because of the conversation, eating was a slow process but neither minded.

Later, after they were finished eating and Hotch paid the bill, much to Emily's protest, they left the restaurant and Hotch drove them back to Emily's place. They fell into a comfortable silence on the drive back but for them, actions were speaking louder then any words. Hotch's right hand, after backing out of the parking spot, had moved from the steering wheel to Emily's left hand, that it now held tightly. Emily had been startled by this but a soft smile covered her face as Hotch's thumb ran over the back of her hand. Looked like this dinner wasn't a one time thing.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Pulling up to Emily's building, they two got out and once they met at the front of the car, Hotch reached for Emily's hand again. He wasn't normally such a 'touchy' person but it felt right with Emily. And as long as it felt right and she let him do it, he was going to continue.

"I had a really good time tonight Hotch." Emily said.

"Yeah, I did too." Hotch said. "We should definitely do it again."

Emily smiled. "Are you asking me out on another date?"

Hotch chuckled. "That implies that this was a date. Was it?"

"I thought that went without saying." Emily said. "But if it needs to be said, yes it was."

"Then yes, I am asking you out on another date." Hotch said as they stopped in front of Emily's door.

Emily faced Hotch. "Well I guess my answer would be yes then."

Hotch smiled. "Good."

Emily looked down for a moment before looking back up. When she did, she noticed something in Hotch's eyes and before she could register anything else, he kissed her. Emily responded right away, wrapping her arms around Hotch's neck. Hotch's own arms slid around Emily' waist, holding her close. Yup, definitely not the last dinner by a long shot.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright there it is. Katie I hope you like it. I hope everyone else likes it too. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
